The Battle at Radiant Garden
by BlackclawKitty15
Summary: This a rewriting of the extra Sephiroth battle in Kingdom Hearts 2. I had a really hard time with it, but I loved the battle so much, I had to write a fanfiction about it :) It's not exactly what happened in the battle, but it is what I thought should have happened :) Rated T for blood.


**Hello everyone! I know it's probably very inappropriate to write this when I have been promising updates for all of my other stories, but I got this idea and I was really excited to write it! The Sephiroth vs. Sora battle, in my opinion, was one of the most difficult and fun battles in Kingdom Hearts 2! It took me three and a half weeks to beat it on critical mode, which was nearly impossible by the way. When I finally did beat it, I was so excited and happy that I was shaking hahaha xD I was so intent on beating it, I memorized his attack patterns xD I also had the scariest thing ever happen to me while I was doing it, because I had the Sleeping Lion Keyblade equipped during that fight, and during MP charge, it goes into berserk mode. Only problem is, the only way to finish the battle against Sephiroth was to finish him with a finishing attack. During berserk mode, that wasn't possible. So I had to continue dodging his attacks while my MP was charging, and I had almost no health left. It was absolutely terrifying! That's probably the reason why I was shaking so much when I finally beat him haha. But it was the most memorable fight of the entire series for me, so I felt I had to honor it by writing this story ****J**** Also, I will be putting the SoRiku ship in this fanfic, so if you don't like that ship, then I'm really sorry xD I love that ship so much! So without further ado, here is The Battle at Radiant Garden!**

Sora, Donald and Goofy walked around the marketplace, looking for Cloud.

Sora sighed, putting his hands behind his head as he walked. "Where is Cloud anyways? I was hoping he would be able to tell us about the world he came from." Sora pouted.

"Maybe he's up there." Goofy said, pointing up to Scrooge Mcduck's shop.

Sora and Donald both turned and looked up. At last, they saw a tall man with blonde spiky hair. It stuck up more than Sora's!

Donald, Sora and Goofy all jumped in excitement and began running up the stairs.

"CLOUD! WE NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Donald cried out in excitement, causing the blonde man to turn and stare in confusion and slight disapproval at the three youth's behavior.

He waited patiently for the three to reach him, then waited with crossed arms while they caught their breaths.

"Cloud…" Sora said in between panting. "Do you think…" He stopped again, leaning over and putting his hands on his knees. "You could tell us about your world?" He finally got out through the panting.

"What? You want to know about my world?" Cloud was stunned. Why on earth would they want to know about his world?

"Please?" They all said in unison, smiling the goofiest grin he had ever seen.

"I don't think that's such a good idea you guys." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"Awww." Donald whined and lost his smile. Goofy just stood there being…Goofy. Sora was still smiling like an idiot.

"The reason we ask is because we would like to know who Sephiroth is." Sora said, putting his arms behind his head again.

Cloud's eyes darkened at the mention of his nemesis. Sora noticed and instantly regretted his words.

"You don't need to know who he is. If you see him, come find me, immediately. Do not try to talk to him." Cloud ordered, causing Sora, Donald and Goofy to shrink in fear at the ferocity of his words.

With that, Cloud turned around and walked away. The three of them watched him go, upset that he had gotten so angry.

"Come on, let's just go to talk to Cid and Leon, see how they are doing." Sora turned towards Merlin's house, with Donald and Goofy following closely behind.

Dispatching a few heartless on the way, they quickly arrived at the house and walked through the door, calling out that they were coming in.

Cid was sitting at his computer as always, with Leon looking closely over his shoulder.

Yuffie and Aerith were over by the table, drinking tea presumably and talking to Merlin.

Everyone jumped when they heard Sora's voice and rushed over to greet him.

"Sora! Donald, Goofy! We are so glad to see you are all right!" Aerith embraced Sora in a hug, while Yuffie stood off to the side smiling fondly.

"Glad to see you are okay. Did you find Riku?" Leon leaned against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Yes, I did. He helped me stop Organization 13." Sora smiled, pulling away from Aerith's tight hug.

"And a little more than that." Donald snickered with a sly grin. Sora's face went bright red as he glared at Donald. Goofy covered his mouth as he giggled.

"Well, anyways, we came to see how you guys were doing and if you needed help with anything." Sora said, quickly changing the subject.

"Actually now that you mention it, there is something strange going on down by the Dark Depths. Something has been keeping the heartless away from that area, and we aren't sure why. I don't suppose you would mind going and taking a look?" Yuffie motioned to the area that she was talking about.

Sora nodded. "Yeah, we can do that." He smiled and began heading out the door.

"Hey, be careful, okay? I don't want anything bad to happen while you're out there, so if you see something suspicious, come back and get us, okay?" Leon stepped forward a little, a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Sora waved him off as he walked out the door, Donald and Goofy waving good-bye.

Leon stared after them, a bad feeling forming in his heart. He had this horrific feeling that something terrible was going to happen, and Sora was going to get hurt…bad.

"Was it a good idea to send them out there like that?" Leon turned to Yuffie, concerned etched onto his face.

"I think they will be able to handle themselves." Yuffie shrugged and went back to what she was doing, leaving Leon to ponder what she said.

Sora, Donald and Goofy made their way down through the Crystal Ravine and through The Great Maw. They expected a large amount of heartless to be there like before, but only a few brave creatures ventured forward to attack.

The three boys quickly dispatched them and continued on.

"What do you think is down here?" Donald turned to Goofy as they continued walking.

Goofy shrugged. "I don't know, but something has the heartless awfully scared."

Both Donald and Goofy walked right into Sora as he suddenly stopped walking.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Donald scolded as he walked out from behind Sora.

Sora stared forward, confusion etched on his face. A little ways in front of him, a man with long silver hair and one wing stood out, looking over the cliff.

The man didn't turn to look at them, only spoke.

"What is Cloud doing?" He asked his voice deep and menacing.

"Beats me." Sora responded, instantly regretting saying anything to the strange man.

"Hmph. By the way, you three…" He turned around quickly, unsheathing his massive sword, slashing at Sora. "Who are you?"

Sora jumped back and drew his Keyblade.

"I don't think we should tell ya." Goofy said cautiously, keeping his shield up. Donald grimaced at the man, while Sora stared at him, not a single emotion on his face.

"Well…that's an interesting sword you're carrying." The man nodded towards Sora's Keyblade, interest flashing in his eyes.

"It's the Keyblade!" Donald snapped, pulling his staff up, ready to fight. Sora glanced at him and shook his head, trying not to give the hostile man any more information. Donald instantly looked apologetic.

"I see…so that's a Keyblade. And I suppose you must be it's chosen wielder." The man spoke directly at Sora this time, his eyes piercing Sora's calm face.

"So what if I am?" Sora challenged, fear making him bold.

"I wonder if it won't change it's mind-once I defeat you." The man pulled his sword up across his face.

With a single swipe, he used magic to knock Donald and Goofy away, forming a barrier between them and Sora.

"Sora! That's Sephiroth!" They both cried out from beyond the barrier. Sora looked at them in abject horror, as they pounded their fists against the magical barrier.

Sora turned just in time to see Sephiroth power up an attack. Sora couldn't move as Sephiroth charged with lightning speed at him, his large sword drawn and ready to attack. "Show me your strength." He growled.

"That's enough." He said as he swung his sword. Sora just barely managed to block it in time, the hit reverberating off of the Keyblade, making his hands and arms hurt.

Sora got his senses back just in time, swinging around and hitting Sephiroth a few times. He merely took a few steps back, not really taking any serious damage.

With a sly grin, he disappeared in a dark portal, leaving Sora in terrified anticipation.

A portal opened up right behind him, with Sephiroth lunging out of it. He sliced up and managed to catch Sora in the back, launching him into the air.

Sora cried out as the long sword connected with his back. Sephiroth went back into the dark portal and reappeared right next to him in the air.

Sora brought his Keyblade back up to block, but Sephiroth hit the Keyblade so hard, it knocked it out of Sora's hands.

He kept swinging his sword, hitting Sora with lightning fast attacks. Sora cried out as each sword blow hit, but thankfully, didn't cut him.

He silently sent thanks to the fairies that crafted the clothes for him, preventing him from being cut. However, the clothes didn't cover his whole body, so wherever there wasn't any clothes, the sword bit and sliced into his skin. Luckily enough, nothing hit his face, just his arms and legs.

Blood splattered against the rocks as Sora fell back down to the ground. Sephiroth appeared a few feet away, his sword pulled up over his face again.

Sora jumped as quickly as he could to his feet, threw up a quick Cure for himself and launched himself at him.

Sephiroth tried to block, but it was his turn to have his sword knocked from his hands. Sephiroth grunted as the Keyblade connected with his body. Small amounts of blood seeped through his clothes, but were quickly sealed up when he Cured himself as well.

Sephiroth disappeared into a portal again, but this time, Sora was ready. As Sephiroth reappeared, Sora dove out of the way and attacked again.

Sephiroth was surprised at the boy's skill and strength, but now knew how to fight him. He jumped back and called orbs of darkness to surround Sora.

Sora turned around in a circle, trying to see if there was an opening. While he did that, Sephiroth powered up another attack.

He sliced quickly at the confused boy, smirking as he heard the boy cry out in immense pain. The sword had managed to cut through Sora's shirt and catch him in the shoulder, blood spurting from the wound.

Sora quickly threw up a Cure again, sealing the wound. The pain was still there though, and that slowed him down.

Sephiroth teleported over and over again, using the dark portals, confusing Sora. Sora struck out blindly, wildly swinging his Keyblade around.

A few times, he managed to catch the one-winged man, but that was it.

Sephiroth stopped right in front of the boy and began drawing him towards him. Once Sora was close enough, he summoned columns of fire to surround himself.

Sora attempted to scramble away, and managed to keep from getting burned badly, but still managed to get singed in a few places.

The boy looked exhausted, blood and burn marks staining his clothes. He breathed heavily as he shakily held his Keyblade out in front of him.

This was too easy. Sephiroth smirked and flew into the air.

"Heartless angel." He said as he summoned a halo of dark magic over Sora's head. Sora cried out as it electrified his whole body, leaving him motionless for a moment.

Sephiroth took this moment to power up another attack. This time, the boy couldn't block in time, so the attack cut him right across the chest, knocking him to the ground. This time, he didn't get back up.

Sora laid there, motionless. His whole body convulsed with pain as his precious life blood spilled from his chest.

He weakly cast a small cure, sealing the wound, but only enough to stop most of the bleeding. Some blood still oozed out. He attempted to sit up, but Sephiroth stabbed his sword through the boy's shoulder.

Sora screamed as the blade pinned him to the ground.

"Maybe I could draw Cloud here if he hears you scream loud enough." Sephiroth said, looking bored.

"I admit, you have some strength. But apparently, Cloud is the only one who can defeat me." He said, twisting the blade in Sora's shoulder.

Sora screamed even louder, writhing underneath Sephiroth's sword. Sora's blood seeped out onto the cold stone.

Poor Sora was too weak now to even heal himself. He could feel himself getting weaker with each passing moment.

Soon, he was too weak to even cry out anymore, only whimper as his eyes began closing.

"Sephiroth!" A voice called out, causing Sephiroth to look up. There, beyond the barrier, stood Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, King Mickey, and surprisingly enough, Riku.

"Finally. I was worried I had killed this child too soon." Sephiroth chuckled as he pulled his blade from Sora's shoulder.

"Sora!" Riku cried out and began pounding his fists on the barrier. He looked at the bleeding form of his best friend and lover.

Sephiroth exchanged words with Cloud, but Sora ignored them. He played dead, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. He shakily and quietly cast a Cure up for himself. His eyes shot open as the magic did its job and healed him.

As quietly as he could manage, he stood up, motioning to Riku and the others to keep quiet.

Riku watched with baited breath as Sora walked shakily towards Sephiroth.

Drawing his keyblade, he crept up on Sephiroth, who was in the middle of a monologue.

With a cry of rage, he stabbed Sephiroth from behind. Sephiroth cried out as the Keyblade sliced right through his torso.

He screamed in pure rage and hatred, spinning around and grabbing Sora by the throat.

Sora cried out as Sephiroth grabbed him. As his grip tightened on his throat, Sora let out a small squeak that would have been comical in any other situation.

"How dare you?! You damned fool!" Sephiroth screamed as he threw Sora to the side. Sora skid across the ground before hitting the ravine wall with a sickening thud.

Sora cast up a Cure and jumped to his feet.

Cloud and the others cheered for Sora, yelling at him to be careful.

"Don't underestimate me next time!" Sora yelled, drawing his Keyblade. Sephiroth healed himself before advancing on the boy.

He seemed much more confident this time. They both rushed at each other, their blades crashing in cacophony of noise.

Their blades sang as they exchanged blows, Sora suddenly doing much better than before.

Both grunted in exertion as they fought. Sephiroth continually summoned darkness to attack Sora, but Sora just blocked and continued to strike Sephiroth.

Sephiroth cried out in frustration as Sora's Keyblade connected with his shoulder. He flew up a little past the cliff, glaring daggers at the boy. Sora, glaring back, got ready to defend himself.

With an angry yell, Sephiroth used magic to summon fireballs and hurled them at Sora.

Sora's eyes grew wide with fear as he jumped away to dodge. One fireball connected with his leg, causing him to cry out as it burned his skin.

Sephiroth smiled in satisfaction as he saw the boy attempting to limp away from him. He rushed forward, his sword drawn and ready to strike the finishing blow.

Sora smirked. He fell for it. As quick as the wind, he whipped around and held his Keyblade out.

Sephiroth crashed into the tip of the blade. With a gurgling cry, he fell backwards.

Sora sighed in relief and turned to see the barrier separating him from his friends.

His heart stopped as he heard Sephiroth behind him. Whipping around, he almost started crying at what he saw.

Sephiroth healed himself and stood up.

Sora stared in utter defeat. There was no way to win. Sora fell to his knees, his arms falling to his sides.

Cloud and the others rushed forward, ready to fight. Riku caught Sora as he fell over in exhaustion, while Cloud, Yuffie, Leon and King Mickey all stood in front of the two boys.

"Riku, I'm sorry." Sora whispered out, staring sadly at Riku. Riku leaned down and kissed him gently, then hugged him close as Sora passed out.

"Ah, Cloud, I was wondering when I would be able to fight you." Sephiroth said in his menacing voice.

"Riku, take Sora and get out of here, now." King Mickey commanded.

Normally, Riku would've argued and stayed to help, but Sora needed more attention than anything else, so he picked him up and began running.

He ran until he got to Merlin's House. The whole time, Sora never once stirred, which scared Riku more than anything.

A few days passed before Sora woke up. He glanced around in confusion as his eyes began to focus. When they finally did, the first thing he saw was Riku sitting in a chair beside him, sleeping.

Sora smiled softly when he saw sleeping. He grabbed Riku's hand before laying his head back down on the pillows and falling asleep again.

**Alright, so, obviously, this is not how the real fight went down, but I thought this would be rad as hell if this actually happened! I mean really! Think how awesome this would have been! Sorry if it's not exactly what y'all were hoping for, it's just how I envisioned it ****J**** Thank you everyone for everything! I may write another chapter from Riku's point of view, but I don't know. Let's see how this does ****J**** Review and Fave, Love you all!**

**~BlackclawKitty15**

**P.S. I do not own the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy franchises. All characters belongs solely to their respective owners. Also, almost all of Sephiroth's dialogue is the real dialogue from the game, and I don't own that either.**


End file.
